


Years Ago

by lapomahp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapomahp/pseuds/lapomahp
Summary: Angela spots Fareeha on the ice and is immediately taken aback. One-shot taken from tumblr AU idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was taken from tumblr user radycat's AU idea and I really wanted to write something for it.
> 
> AU: Fareeha plays hockey and Angela is a–NO WAIT. Angela plays ice hockey and Fareeha is a tall, graceful figure skater and they practice at the same ice rink/are in town for different competitions or something go

Her skin was the color of the setting sun, sweat glistening, reflecting the lights from overhead the ice rink. The only sound anyone could hear was the woman's skates slicing through the thin layer of ice. The sound was almost calming in nature when paired with her movements. She was tall, taller than most. Who would've thought that someone so tall could be so in-tune and graceful. It was like watching a hypnotic dance from a rattlesnake. There was a strong emotion playing at the back of her mind, but she couldn't look away. She fell victim to this mysterious woman.

Angela continued to observe the figure skater, noticing her routine becoming less complicated until she slowed, stopping in front of her. "You have my apologies," the woman's accented voice was hoarse from exertion, but Angela could hear the surety and confidence striving within her. "I didn't mean to hog the rink for so long. I'm assuming you're here to practice, as well?" The woman smiled as an influx of reality and mortality hit her.

That's right. Angela came here to practice with the rest of her ice hockey team but she arrived an hour early. She didn't realize until she was already decked out in her gear, raring to go, that there was already someone on the ice and she was entirely too early for her practice. She looked up at the woman, noting that she looked far taller up close, and far more beautiful than she could've imagined. The woman's features were refined, reminiscent of a falcon. Her jaw was strong and her lips told stories. Her nose was defined and demanded attention. Her pulled back hair was so black it almost looked blue. Her eyes were brown, reflecting all the light that dared to grace her proximity. There was a tattoo under her right eye that Angela was curious about, but didn't dare think to ask about it for fear of being rude.

"I, uh," she swallowed her empty words before speaking to the figure skater again. "Yes, but I came a little early. I hope I wasn't bothering you." Angela adjusted her grip on her hockey stick, suddenly feeling rather silly in her gear. The woman laughed musically and leaned over the rink boards, her face leveling with her own.

"At first, I didn't notice you," her voice became softer, as if she was reminiscing about a special memory. "But then-" there was a loud bang before a stampede of chattering girls came into the arena. She could see Lena waving to her wildly.

"Ah, it looks like my team mates are here." Angela scratched the back of her head, suddenly feeling a little bit flustered. She didn't realize how form-fitting the woman's ice skating outfit was.

"So it seems." The woman hopped over the rink boards and sat down beside her. "My name's Fareeha, by the way. I moved back here not too long ago." She watched the woman as she reached behind her and grabbed a blue gym bag. She pulled out a phone and handed it to her. "Can I get your number?"

"Um," Angela was sure she was visibly blushing now, a wave of warmth washing over her entire being. "Y-yeah, sure." She quickly typed in her number and handed the phone back to Fareeha. "My name's Angela."

Fareeha began to untie her skates slowly, still looking at her, now speaking softer than she did before. "I know," she smiled at her again as she put on her shoes. Angela furrowed her brow, not sure if she heard the figure skater correctly. She watched as the woman grabbed her bag and got up, turning to leave. "I'll see you around, Angela." With a quick good-bye wave, Fareeha was gone.

Angela sat still, feeling surreal. There was a pounding behind her ears and she was feeling warmer than earlier. She snapped out of her little trance when she heard her phone buzz loudly in her bag.

" _At first, I didn't notice you, but then I realized just how striking you are_." Angela read the text, mouthing the words as she continued. " _We played hockey together years ago. I was the little girl that kept pretending to trip over you. Sorry for getting us in trouble all the time_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know anything about figure skating or ice hockey, but this sounded really gay so I did some really quick research and went with it. Also, cliffhanger, because I knew I was going to keep writing if I didn't make myself stop. I hope this is gay enough. Let me know what you think.


End file.
